Expecting Kakashi
by Otaku Ink
Summary: Sequel to The Lives of The Hatake Clan. Sakumo and Kukiko are happily married. Kukiko finds out that she is pregnant with their first child. However, Kukiko's pregnancy isn't going as smoothly as it should. Will Kukiko lose her unborn child? S/OC, OC/OC
1. Unexpected News

**Okay. This is the sequel to The Lives of The Hatake Clan. I hope you enjoy this. You don't have to read the first one. I'm sure it will make some sense without having reading the original story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Unexpected News

Kukiko and Sakumo had been married for about three years now. At first, Kukiko was a little nervous about having to leave home for a country that was lush with plant life. Iwa was all rock and very few plants were able to survive in that kind of environment. However, Minato was very nice to her when she had first moved to Konoha, which had helped her transition to Konoha go much smoother. Daijiro and Maki had a healthy baby boy who they named after Maki's deceased teammate; Hiro. Also, Takeshi was currently dating a random kunoichi from Iwa.

It was a warm day on a certain September morning. Kukiko was out running errands. She wanted to get a few special things for Sakumo as it was their last night together before Sakumo had to leave on a long infiltration mission that would last a couple of months or maybe more. Kukiko wanted tonight to be extra special for Sakumo.

She was looking at the wines when Minato saw her. "Hello Kukiko-chan!" Minato said as he walked up to her.

Kukiko looked up and saw Minato approach her. "Hello Minato-kun." She noticed that he was wearing his ANBU gear and it was caked with mud and blood. "Did you just get back from a mission?"

"Yes, I did. It was a tiresome one. We were ambushed on the way back home, but we still gave the enemies the surprise as I tried out my new jutsu. I can travel fast in the blink of an eye! It's awesome!"

Kukiko chuckled. "That's great news, Minato. I'm glad you are safe."

"Me too." Minato gave her a big goofy grin and rubbed his head.

"I know that grin." Kukiko smirked. "You took a detour to the Whirlpool country again. Didn't you?

"Yes, I did… but I was ahead of schedule.. so no harm done." Minato replied with shifty eyes.

Kukiko chuckled. "You will tell me who the woman is that you met there. I will find out regardless of your information, Minato."

Minato chuckled and said, "I'm sure you could. But she's a very unique and outspoken type of girl. A bit tomboyish as well. She has the most gorgeous red hair that I've ever seen."

"A red haired tomboy, huh?" Kukiko giggled. "Minato's got a crush!" She sang in a teasing voice."

He blushed and rubbed his head again. "Well, it's not serious. I doubt we are gonna last very long."

Kukiko grinned, "I hope it lasts. This woman seems to make you very happy. It's great to see you like this."

He shrugged and replied, "We will see. So, what are you up to?" He noticed a bottle of chardonnay in her hand.

"Sakumo has to leave on an infiltration mission first thing tomorrow morning. I probably won't see him again for at least a couple of months. I want tonight to be extra special just for the both of us." She said, putting the bottle away and grabbing a bottle of champagne.

"Oh. A special night... you gonna... murhfpf.."

She covered his mouth and looked at him, "Please don't say it so loudly. There are children in here... and er... I don't want the entire world knowing my plans tonight!" Once she was certain Minato would keep quiet, she then removed her hands from his mouth.

"Alright. So it's super secret plans." Minato said grinning.

Kukiko sweatdropped. "No, it's not. You already… you know what, yes. It is a super secret plan. How about I go purchase my things and then I'll treat you to some ramen to officially welcome you home."

At the word ramen, Minato's eyes lit up and he started to drool. "Ramen! Sweet delicious ramen! Oh how I missed you so!"

Kukiko snickered at his dramatic reaction. "Yes, delicious sweet ramen." It was like her stomach then woke up and started to growl. "Damn it Minato. Now, I'm hungry. She sighed and replied, "You only get two bowls at the most." She then started walking to the checkout.

Minato pouted and followed her, "Only two bowls? That's not enough, Kukiko-chan!"

Kukiko sighed, rolling her eyes. "It is more than enough. The first time I treated you to ramen, you practically cleaned me out." She smirked and put the items on the table as the cashier started scanning them. "I certainly learned my lesson."

Minato gave out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. Two bowls."

Kukiko smirked. "Atta boy." She paid for the items and grabbed the bags. She handed two bags to Minato. "Let's go get some ramen."

Minato smirked and walked ahead of her to the ramen restaurant. "Ramen! Ramen!" Kukiko chuckled and followed him.

They put their bags next to their stools when they reached the ramen restaurant. Minato ordered beef ramen and Kukiko ordered the shrimp. As they waited for the food to arrive they spent the time catching up, since it has been a while since they had seen each other. Once the food had arrived, Minato started inhaling the noodles. Kukiko sweatdropped as she watched him while she ate her ramen.

Once Minato had finished two bowls and also Kukiko's ramen, she had paid the bill and said goodbye to Minato.

"Thanks for the meal, Kukiko-chan." Minato said, burping.

Kukiko smirked and picked up her grocery bags. "You are welcome, Minato-kun. I'll see you later. I have to get home now. Sakumo should be home any minute now."

"Alright then, Kukiko-chan. See you sometime." He waved at her as she walked to her house.

* * *

She got inside and started setting up. She put out some candles and lit them. Then she put on some soft tunes. She then put on an apron and walked into the kitchen to make Sakumo's favorite meal. Shortly after, the smells of the meal wafted through their tiny house.

Sakumo walked in shortly afterwards and smelled the meal. He smiled as Kukiko set the table and placed his favorite dish on his plate. He walked up to her and kissed her. "This smells wonderful, Kukiko. You've outdone yourself."

Kukiko blushed and sat down. "Thanks sweetie."

Sakumo sat down next to her and picked up his chopstick. He looked at her and noticed nothing on her plate. "Why aren't you eating as well?"

"Oh. Well, I bumped into Minato and we went out for ramen." She said pouring champagne into two glasses, placing one near Sakumo and sipping the other. "So I'm pretty full."

"Oh. Minato's back from his mission. That's good." He sipped his champagne and countined to eat.

"Yes. He stopped by the Whirlpool country again. I really want to meet the girl that Minato has fallen in love with."

"I want to meet this woman as well. Hopefully, she can knock the stupidity out of Minato's skull." Sakumo replied, putting his chopsticks down and smirking.

Kukiko snorted, almost spilling her champage, but luckily she caught the liquid. "Minato's not that dumb. He's just very passionate about things."

Sakumo grinned. "Sure. Anyway, your dinner was amazing as usual, Kukiko."

"Thanks honey." She got up and kissed him, grabbing his dishes and walking to the kitchen to wash up while Sakumo finished his champagne. When the dishes were clean, Kukiko walked to the living room and kissed Sakumo more. Sakumo kissed her back in response.

"I wish you didn't have to go on the mission. I'll get so lonely." Kukiko said, wrapping her arms around him.

Sakumo pulled her closer to him and kissed her more. "I'm sorry, baby. But I have to. The Hokage needs me as the other ANBU are busy with other missions. Also, Minato is considering resigning from being an ANBU to be a Jounin teacher for young ninjas. So, we need as many ANBU as possible."

She pouted. "This sucks."

"I know. But the pay is the great." He grinned. "We will have some money left over to take you on a vacation."

"A vacation? That sounds great!" She squealed and kissed him more.

Sakumo french-kissed her, smirking and started pulling her jacket off, kissing her neck and jaw as Kukiko moaned and kissed him in return. She began to take his vest off and running her fingers through his hair. He took off her shirt and licked her chest, biting her neck and giving her a hickey. She moaned and clenched his back, panting his name. He then unhooked her bra and flung it across the room, caressing her more.

He then picked her up bride-style, kissing her more and walking to their bedroom, shutting the door where they made passionate love the remainder of the night.

* * *

The next morning, Sakumo left the house, being as quiet as possible to not disturb Kukiko and left to catch up with the remainder of his squad.

Kukiko woke up a few hours later and stretched as the sun caressed her face. She yawned and looked to her left, frowning as she noticed that Sakumo had left. She got up, walked to the bathroom and took a shower. Then she got dressed, fixed her hair and walked outside.

* * *

A week went by normally. The following week, Kukiko was feeling a little nauseous. She was doing her job in the mission room when she felt really queasy and ran to the bathroom to throw up. She clenched the seat, groaning. "What did I eat last night? I've been upchucking for hours now."

She heard a knock on the door. "Kukiko. Are you alright in there?" One of her co-workers asked. He was concerned as he watched her run to the bathroom, looking green, about two times per hour.

"I'm fine." She said, getting up, flushing the toilet and washing her hands and face. She sighed and walked out. "Tell the boss that I have to go to the doctor for a checkup. I don't know what's wrong with me. It's getting annoying."

Her co-worker nodded his head. "Okay. I'll tell him. Just take care of yourself, alright?"

Kukiko then smiled at him. "Alright. Don't worry. I'll be fine." She grabbed her bag and walked out of there and to Tsunade's office.

* * *

Once she got in and checked in, she got on the table and waited for Tsunade to get there as a nurse took her blood pressure, temperature and other information. Soon after Tsunade walked in and took the chart from the nurse.

"So, you've been complaining about constant nauseous and throwing up." Tsunade said reading the chart information as the nurse left the room.

Kukiko nodded in agreement. "Yes, I have been. It's really annoying, actually. I also missed my period. But I'm not too worried about that."

Tsunade sighed and did some tests on her. Kukiko waited to the point where she was getting impatient.

"So, what's wrong with me? Have you gotten the results yet?" Kukiko asked after a while.

Tsunade nodded her head and smiled at Kukiko. "Yes, I've got the results."

"So, what's the results? Is it serious? Should I be worried?"

She shook her head and patted Kukiko's shoulder. "You shouldn't worry. It's nothing serious. However, it is life-changing." She smiled more. "Congratulations, Mrs. Hatake. You are pregnant."

Kukiko's eyes got as wide as saucers. "Pregnant? I'm pregnant?"

"Yes, you are." Tsunade replied. "You should start getting your nursery ready."

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she passed out from shock.

Seeing that, Tsunade lifted her eyebrows and smirked. "It's usually the men who pass out when I tell them their wives are expecting. This is a first." She made Kukiko as comfortable as possible on the examination table, before waving smelling salts over her nose.

Kukiko woke up shortly afterwards and shot straight up, panicking. "I'm pregnant? Sakumo isn't even here. He left for a long mission. I don't even know when he'll be back. What am I supposed to do without Sakumo? He's got to know that he's gonna be a father!"

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her head, "You can't tell him now. He has to focus on his mission. You can let him know when he comes home."

"Alright." Kukiko frowned, getting up and walking out. "Thanks Tsunade." She left the office, holding a hand over her stomach. "Where to begin? I don't know."

Kukiko exhaled as she looked at her stomach where her unborn child was resting. "We've got a lot to do to welcome you into the world, little one." Once she calmed down, she grinned and said, "I'm gonna be a mother!"

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed reading this. I enjoyed writing it. Kakashi has now entered the scene. Albeit he's not yet born, but we both know he's here now. Reviewing would be nice. Geez. I attemped an implied lemon and it sucks. Just as I thought it would.**

**Next chapter: Shopping for baby stuff! Look forward to it!**


	2. Preparing for the Baby

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad that you enjoy the story so far!**

Chapter 2: Preparing for the Baby

As soon as Kukiko learned the news that she was pregnant, she went straight to Minato's house to tell him the news. She knocked on the door and waited for Minato to answer, but when the door was opened, she did not see Minato standing there. Instead, she saw a woman with long red hair tied up in a ponytail and her clothes had a whirlpool sewn on them.

"Hello? If you are looking for Minato, he went to run some errands. He'll be back shortly though." The woman replied with a soft smile on her face.

Kukiko smiled back at her and responded, "Hello! You must be the lovely Kushina that I've heard so much about. I'm Minato's friend, Kukiko." She shook hands with the woman then.

"Oh! Kukiko. It's a pleasure to meet you! I've wanted to meet Minato's friends." Kushina said her smile growing a little. "Please come in!" She moved out of the way, so that Kukiko could walk inside.

"Thanks, Kushina." She walked into the house and followed Kushina into the living room, where they sat down on an old worn out couch. Kushina offered Kukiko some tea, to which Kukiko politely refused.

"So, how are you enjoying your stay in Konoha?"

"It's lovely. Everything is so beautiful and peaceful. I'm happy to be here." Kushina smiled, looking at the mantle at the picture of Minato and herself in front of the Hokage Mountain. Her smile then turned into a frown, "Minato asked me last night if I wanted to move in with him. It's so sudden. I love my country, however…I don't know if I'm ready to move in with him just yet."

Kukiko smiled when she said that. "I had the exact same problem as you, Kushina."

Kushina looked at her with a look of curiosity on her face. "You did?"

"Yes, I did. A couple of years ago, Sakumo asked me to move in with him. By then, I was living in Iwagakure. I loved Iwa, but I also loved Sakumo. So, I didn't know what to do."

"But how did you eventually choose Sakumo over Iwa?"

"I didn't. I agreed to move in with Sakumo on the condition that whenever I feel homesick, that I can drop everything and head back to Iwa for a while."

Kushina sweatdropped and then replied, "So you still go back to Iwa."

"Only for visits. I live with Sakumo now and I'm very happy. Sometimes, my friends and family come to Konoha and save me the trip. Over the years, my homesickness got smaller and smaller and now I only visit once every three months."

"Oh. So..." Kushina's face scrunched up in thought.

Kukiko smiled and lightly touched Kushina's hands. "The decision is entirely up to you. Whatever you choose, Minato will still love you. I know that is the type of guy that Minato is. He's sweet, caring, and funny. You are lucky that he wants you and no one else."

Kushina looked up and smiled at Kukiko. "Thank you, Kukiko."

* * *

Just then, they heard Minato's voice as he opened the door. "Kushina! I'm home!"

Kushina smiled, "Speak of the devil, he has finished his errands already. I hope he doesn't have ramen on his breath again."

After she had said that, both women started laughing. Minato then walked into the living room and saw the girls. He smiled and asked, "What's so funny?"

Kukiko stopped laughing and looked at Minato, "Oh. It's nothing, Minato."

Minato grinned and sat down next to Kushina. "I'm glad to see that my girlfriend and my best friend are getting along so well!" He wrapped his arm around Kushina's shoulder.

Kushina smiled, turning to Minato. "Kukiko is so friendly. She's making me feel more welcome here."

"Thank you for being so nice to her, Kukiko."

"Oh. It's no problem. I think we will get along great. I'll take you to the shopping market one of these days, Kushina. Just you and me."

Kushina's eyes widened. "Really? That would be great!"

Minato grinned wider. "Kukiko. What brings you here to visit anyway?"

"Oh…I have some news to share. News that will make me go shopping anyway." Kukiko said, smiling a little and glancing at Minato and Kushina.

"What is the news?" Minato said sitting upright a little.

"I'm… I am pregnant. I just got out of a doctor's appointment before heading here."

Both of their eyes got wide. Minato got up to hug Kukiko. "You're pregnant? That's great news, Kukiko! Does Sakumo know yet?"

Kukiko shook her head. "He's not going to be back from his mission for another two weeks. So there is no way to contact him. Even if I could contact him, I'd want him to focus on the mission so nothing horrible would happen to him."

"He'll be so excited, Kukiko! Of course, he may also be very overprotective of you."

"When is he not overprotective of me?" Kukiko giggled. "But I can't wait to see his reaction that I'm carrying his child. So, nobody tell him until I do."

"My lips are sealed." Minato said making the zipping motion with his lips.

Kushina giggled and replied, "I'll make sure that Minato doesn't utter a word about it to Sakumo."

"Thank you Kushina." Kukiko giggled. "Oh. I want Mikoto to come as well. She needs to get away from the Uchiha clan politics and all that."

Kushina nodded her head, "The more the merrier. I'd like to meet Mikoto as well. So, when are we going?"

"How about now? Unless you and Minato have some plans?" Kukiko asked looking at Minato, who shook his head.

"We don't have any plans. Just take care, girls." Minato said.

"Oh, we will." Kukiko said, grinning and grabbing Kushina's arm. "Let's go shopping, Kushina!"

Kushina smiled a little and nodded her head. "Alright."

Both women then left the house as Minato watched them leave, cleaning up the dishes.

* * *

They had chatted and laughed all the way up to the Uchiha district. Kukiko had walked through the gate with a huge grin on her face, ignoring the stares and glares from the Uchihas as she walked by. Kushina didn't look at the Uchihas as she followed Kukiko up to Mikoto's house. Kukiko then knocked on the door. Mikoto answered the door with a solemn expression on her face.

"Hello."

"Hey Mikoto! What's wrong?" Kukiko asked concerned.

"My parents arranged with me to marry Fugaku, the Uchiha clan leader. It's a marriage of convenience and Fugaku only cares about the Uchiha pride. He speaks of the Uchiha clan getting what it truly deserves or something like that. He's very strict. I'm not looking forward to being his wife."

Kukiko frowned and hugged Mikoto. "Don't worry Mikoto! Maybe you are just the thing that Fugaku needs to loosen up a little!"

Mikoto shrugged and sighed, "Maybe Kukiko. I'll just be a good wife and hopefully a good mother."

"Oh well. Speaking of being a mother. I'm pregnant!" Kukiko beamed, wanting to change the subject and get Mikoto in a better mood.

Mikoto smiled and hugged Kukiko. "That's great news, Kukiko! Your child will look so adorable! I'll be glad to babysit for free!"

Kukiko grinned and replied, "Thanks Mikoto! That will be so much help! Thanks!" She hugged her tighter, grinning.

Kushina then cleared her throat loudly so that the women would look at her.

"Oh. Sorry. Mikoto, this is Kushina. Kushina, Mikoto." Kukiko replied sheepishly. She was embarrassed for forgetting to introduce the two women first.

Mikoto shook hands with Kushina. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kushina."

She smiled, "It's nice to meet you as well, Mikoto."

"Kushina is Minato's girlfriend. We may be seeing more of her, so I want her to feel welcome here."

Mikoto smiled, "Oh. So Minato has finally got someone who can deal with his wild ways? That's nice. I've seen him at the ramen restaurant, gulping ramen down like it was water." She giggled.

Kushina chuckled, "Yea, but I make sure he eats something besides ramen every now and then."

Kukiko grinned and pulled both women out of the tiny village and to the shopping market. "We can chat as we shop. I need to figure out what to get for the baby."

"Alright, Alright." Both women responded.

* * *

After they had reached the shopping market, they headed to the baby store. Kukiko started looking at the cribs. Kushina and Mikoto went to the baby clothes and looked at them.

"Hey guys. What about this crib?" Kukiko asked pointing at a forest green crib with palm trees painted on the headboard. They looked at it and shook their heads.

"I don't think that will work." Mikoto replied. "What about this crib?" She pointed at a basic wood crib. You and your spouse can paint it your way. It's also cheaper than that crib you picked out, Kukiko."

"I don't think we will paint it. But I do like this crib instead. It's practical and it looks safe." Kukiko said looking it over and pulling it a little.

Kushina grinned and showed the girls two infant onesies. One was blue with white sleeves and had a kunai drawn on it and the other was purple with frills and laces all over it. "Aren't these clothes just adorable?"

Kukiko looked at them and squealed. "They are adorable! Any child would look so cute in these outfits!"

"I know they will!" Kushina gushed. "I should buy these for you, Kukiko!"

"Oh, you don't have to, Kushina! I would have bought everything." Kukiko said, smiling a little.

"Well, you should consider it a gift from me. You'll need a lot of stuff for the baby, so let us buy some of the things for you and Sakumo." Kushina said, pulling out her wallet.

Kukiko smiled and replied, "Alright. You can pay for little of it, but I will pay for the most of it. I'll buy that crib."

Kushina put the onesies into the shopping cart. "I'll pay for these then."

Mikoto carried a box that held a diaper changing station. "Consider this a gift from me as well."

"Guys. You don't have too…"

"No, we don't have to, but we want to. As friends should." Kushina responded, grinning.

Tears welled up in Kukiko's eyes as she hugged her friends. "Thank you guys! This is so sweet! I think this stuff should go into Sakumo's office. I mean, he hardly uses it. It can be converted into a nursery."

Mikoto looked at her, "Are you sure that is going to be alright with him?

"Yes, I'm sure. The guest room will continue being used for my friends and family."

"But the guest room is bigger than the office. You should convert the guest room into the nursery and the office into the new guest room." Mikoto replied as the women walked to the checkout counter.

"That would be convenient to have that extra space." Kukiko said as the women paid for the items.

"I think you should put these items in the storage closet and then talk to Sakumo about where the nursery should go." Kushina replied.

Kukiko nodded her head in agreement. "You are right. I will do that. Sakumo would like that as well."

* * *

They walked out of the store and then walked to Kukiko and Sakumo's house. Mikoto and Kushina placed the baby items into the hallway closet. Kukiko had poured some wine for the women and poured some ice water for herself. She gave the glasses to the women.

Kukiko then pulled out some bride catalogues that she had when she was engaged with Sakumo. "Okay Mikoto. Let's plan your wedding with Fugaku. Have you chosen a dress yet?"

Mikoto slightly nodded her head. "My mother's kimono is what I'm wearing to the wedding." She looked at the dresses in the catalogue and sighed.

"Your mother's kimono? That sounds very traditional." Kushina replied looking through another catalogue for flowers.

"It's going to be a traditional wedding. Fugaku doesn't want any fancy and neither do I. Our wedding guest are going to be required to wear kimonos as well."

Kukiko sighed and smiled, "Well at least you've got most of the details down. Let's choose the flowers and the cake."

Mikoto nodded in agreement and smiled as the women spent the afternoon planning Mikoto's wedding and talking about how the nursery should look until the sun set and the women had to go home.

* * *

I **hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review! Sakumo will make his reappearance soon, so don't fret!**

**Look forward to the next chapter!**


End file.
